GOOD VS BAD?
by spinoff
Summary: Imagine if the good characters in NARUTO are the villain, and the bad characters are the heroes. And what if Konoha isn't a village? It's a town, and the heroes have super powers (not jutsu)? Wanna know the rest? Read to find out.


Chapter 1: this is how it started

_Suddenly there was this flash of light. Everything was white. He widened his eyes. He let go of the crystal ball as it shattered to pieces. _

_"What did you do?!"_

_"I... I..."_

_BOOM!_

.

.

.

*ITACHI*

Itachi yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He opened the curtains as he ray of light shined his room. He walk towards his door, he suddenly realized there's no sound of falling plates, no screams and yelling, to splashing water, no... chaos for all that matters. When he swinged it open, and surprised to his kitchen and living room. He went to the kitchen, open drawers and refrigerator, trying to find hid friends. So he went to the living room and opened sofa cushions and more drawers, but no sight of his friends. So he opened the front door, even surprised to see people walking pass his apartment. There was a girl who smiled and waved at him, and there was a husband who waved at him, and a kid waving as greeted "morning, officer!". Itachi gaped. He went to a mirror and saw himself... wearing black tank-top and blue boxers (that's actually pretty normal) "DAHEL'S GOING ON HERE?!"

*SASORI*

Sasori woke up as his stretch his arms and fell down from his bed "ouch" he rubbed his back "Deidara I swear if you ever push me from my be—" he is surprised to see himself in a... fancy room. He blink twice, as he stood up, and opened his room's door to see a maid passing by squealing "KYAAAA~! S-SASOR-SAMA, Y-YOUR C-CLOTHESSSS!" Sasori look down to his body to himself naked, only wearing boxers. He blushed, went in, and used black T-shirt and went out again, to see the same maid fainting "hey you. Uh... great, I made her faint" sudenly he saw another maid pass "hey you there" the maid realize she's being called "yes, Sasori-sama?" he raise an eyebrow why people call him 'Sasori-sama' but oh well "where am I?" the maid raise her eyebrow "what're you talking about, sasori-sama? This is _your _mansion. How could you forget? Are you having amnesia? Are you having pain in your head? Should I call your personal doctor?" Sasori look right to left "where's Deidara? A-and Leader? I mean, Pain? And where's Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan?" the maid is silent for a minute "um... I think you should lie down for a minute, I'm going to prepare you hot tea" the maid said as she push Sasori back to his room "b-but wait!" the maid closed the door. He opened the curtains to found himself in a large mansion with a big park and a large swimming pool, big basketball yard, a soccer field. Sasori blink two times "Dahell..."

*PAIN*

Pain woke up with a dizzy head. 'did i get a hangover or something?' he thought to himself as he woke up, throw his blanket and blink a few times. He examines his room. This is so wrong. Really wrong. He turn to the left to see a girl beside him, and to the right another girl beside him "wow, these girls are hot alright but I'm sensing there's something wrong" he mutter to himself as he jumped down from his bed and went to his room's door. He open it, and there's an awesome velvet couch in the living room with a large TV and a large kitchen with shiny... things. There's also 3 electric guitar hang on his wall, a bunch of trophies displayed in his living room, and pictures of him beside the TV "wow... is this... my house?"

"Sure is"

He turn around to see the girl he is sleeping with "hey Yahiko-kun, wanna continue last night?" she ask as her arms are around his shoulder "er... maybe... later..." he said as he push the girl away and opened his front door to reveal an awesome swimming pool and a large garden "dude... what happened here? And why's Konoha... different? Wait, is this even Konoha?"

*KISAME*

"WAKE UP!"

"OOOOOWWWW!"

Kisame fell from his bed to the hard ground and found himself being smacked by a woman wearing a suit and glasses "you're going to be late for the press conference in 30 minutes! You haven't even taken a shower yet! There's also a meeting with Mr. Takashi after the press conference so we better move quick"

Kisame grunted rubbing his head, confusion took over his face "who... are you?"

"WHAT? NOW YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?! WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING—"

"Ms. Amber, I think you shouldn't be doing that." A man suddenly appear behind Amber "we all know that if the boss attends the conference with bruises on his face, we will both loose our jobs" Amber only scoff "now come on Kisame-san, you have to take a shower to—"

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Kisame ask pointing at the man "WHAT THE... YOU REALLY ARE A SELFISH JERK WHO DOESN'T CARE OF YOUR EMPLOYEES WHO'S BEEN WORKING FOR YOU FOR 10 YEARS?! YOU LITTLE..."

Amber sweatdropped "like you're no better" while poor Kisame who doesn't understand a thing only hear complaints from the man in front of him 'what is going on around here?'

*KAKUZU*

"Ugh..." Kakuzu slowly wake up to smell to foul stench "ew... what is that smell..." he mutter to himself to see him leaning on a trash can "what the.." he look at his surroundings. He's on the streets with a torn clothes and a straw hat, with a can in front of him, and there's no money in it "what the... HELL'S GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" He scream his gut out, to earn stares from people passing by

*HIDAN*

Hidan blink a few times to see himself inside a large room, but it's empty. Looks like an abandoned factory. He also realized that he is held in chains "what the..."

"At last you've come to your senses..."

"W-who's there?"

"Don't you know me, Hidan?" tied raven hair... bore-looking eyes... it couldn't be

"But... you're... it can't be. Are you here for revenge?"

"Revenge... yes, of course... why wouldn't I? After you killed him with your own hands... I will never forgive yourself!"

*DEIDARA*

Deidara yawn, stretch his arms, went to the bathroom, brush his hair, and went backto bed, not caring anything.

*KONAN*

Konan blink her eyes and stretch her arms. She inhaled the morning breath, and let it all out. When she heard a plate fall, a vein popped on her head 'oh great... why do those clowns always have to make trouble in this lovely morning...' she thought to herself, brush her hair, and kicked her door "DEIDARA, PAIN, KISAME, ITACHI, SASORI, KAKUZU, HIDAN, AND ZETSU! IF YOU DARE DROP ANOTHER PLATE, OH I SWEAR, I'LL..." she stopped when she saw a man jumped to see her

"Oh... it's just you Konan. I was wondering where you were. You just woke up? Nancy is going out to buy groceries, and Mary's feeding the dog so I want you to cook my breakfast" the man ordered and went away

"What?"

*ZETSU*

"*yawn* what the... where am I?" Zetsu ask to himself as a colorful-looking box (or known as a phone) started to ring. Zetsu jumped in alarm, and hid behind his bed. He took the phone and watch it for a brief moment "what is this stuff?" he swing it and throw it to the wall. The little box inside the colorful box went out (translation: the battery came out from the phone) "what? There's a box inside a box, eh?" he ask to himself and continue to examine those boxes (weirdo)

**A/N: okay, I guess that's all for today. You people might get angry at me because of the weird opening at all, but at least the summary makes perfect sense, right? Right. So yeah, I'm guessing that the weirdest part is Hidan and Deidara. Maybe some of you know who's holding Hidan captive, but maybe some don't. And if you're still confused, I guess I have to tell you guys the character's job/so what:**

**Itachi: police**

**Sasori: art critic**

**Pain: rock star**

**Kisame: owner of a big company**

**Kakuzu: beggar**

**Hidan: *later***

**Deidara: *later***

**Konan: maid**

**Okay, so thanks for reading this unimportant author's note, and see you next time! If I got 3 reviews, I'll continue but if I have below 3 reviews, I'll continue next month.**


End file.
